hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Grey
* |voice = John Hopkins }} Lucas Grey (also known as the Shadow Client) is the main antagonist of turned tritagonist, and false main antagonist in . He is an older male assassin, who leads his own Private Militia in a war against Providence. He is the childhood friend of Agent 47. He is later on revealed to be Subject 6, a clone who actually successfully managed to escape Dr. Ort-Meyer, at the cost of 47 having being captured and having his mind wiped. Appearance The Shadow Client is an older Caucasian man with pulled back gray hair, blue eyes, and stubby gray facial hair. He dons a gray jacket with black shoulder pads and black pants. Apparently, the Shadow Client has Amblyopia (Lazy Eye)Freedom Fighters, Ending Cinematic in his left eye, which can briefly be seen during the Freedom Fighters ending cinematic as he quickly looks up from his scope, though this is unconfirmed. His real identity and name is revealed in HITMAN™ 2. Background He claims that he knows Agent 47 better than anyoneThe Events of , which has led to speculation that he has had some sort of unknown association with him. In HITMAN™ 2 it is revealed to be Subject 6, 47's closest friend and partner during his life with Ort Meyer and his early career as assassins for Providence. Like Agent 47, Subject 6 is a genetically engineered clone with enhanced natural attributes and was raised in harsh conditions. One day, he and 47 managed to escape from the place they grew up, and found themselves at a small farm in a snowy region, where they were took in by an unnamed woman. However, the next morning, they woke up to gunshots. Their "warden" had found them, slaughtered everybody they had been in contact with, and the client and his friend were forced to watch the woman get killed. Years after, he started tracking Agent 47; knowing about his existence and his M.O, he was able to link together several deaths that were either unsolved or were found to have been accidents. It is later revealed that he unintentionally managed to fake his death during the raid at the farm and escaped successfully, but at the cost of 47 having his mind wiped by Dr. Ort-Meyer and him discovering the existence of Providence, something which haunted him for life. He then spent his lifetime running away from Providence, eventually adopting the alias, Lucas Grey. After 1989, Grey became a mercenary and participated in conflicts in places such as Chechnya and Sierra Leone. Years later, he used his enhanced abilities and skills to become a head of security for a banker named Eugene Cobb. After he discovered that Cobb was a Providence operative, he realized that he cannot run forever and decided to wage a war against Providence in an act of vengeance against all they have done. His first target was Cobb, whom he killed on his private jet somewhere over the Pacific and acquired his former employer's "key." Legacy Grey narrates the middle, and end sections of the "Call Me 47"/"Legacy" cinematic after the game's final prologue mission, The Final Test, revealing his knowledge of Agent 47 and the Agency. His dialogue strongly suggests 47's assassinations have brought hardship to him: :"You were always the best. Nobody ever came close. You defined the art, and it defines you. Your actions have changed the world. Powerful men have fallen by your hand; but by the same token, others have risen. Do you realize what ''kind of world you've been shaping? Does the ICA? Does your handler? I live in that world. I have seen the consequences. I have felt the cost. That's what defines'' me." Rigging the Curtain Grey approached Russian billionaire and fashion mogul Viktor Novikov at some point, primed with prior knowledge of both the FSB's investigation into Novikov and the IAGO spy ring. Grey met with Novikov again to collect his reward for killing the FSB agent, Nicholai Kamarov. In return, Novikov handed him everything that IAGO had collected about the "global elite", and was dismissed. As Novikov was leaving, Grey texted an unknown associate, probably Olivia Hall, to start leaking Novikov and Dalia Margolis' names to tie up loose ends, and told Novikov that he has a feeling "that this is going to be the show you'll be remembered for," insinuating that Grey knew an impending assassination was going to happen. Trapping the Messenger Grey leaked information regarding an Ether-sponsored weaponized virus to one of the company's shareholders, who in turn asked the ICA to eliminate its two researchers, Silvio Caruso and Francesca De Santis, in addition to destroying the virus on ethical grounds, at a secret facility in Sapienza, Italy. One week later, Grey tracked Hajun--a "Herald" of Providence sent to investigate the incident--to Ether's headquarters in Johannesburg, where he ambushed him by hiding in the backseat of his car, keeping him at gunpoint from behind. After a brief discussion, he asked the businessman to hand him "the key." As the man reluctantly gave it to Grey, he informed him that "If there's a weakness, Providence will find it.", subsequently saying, "I just killed you." Grey thanked the messenger, responded with "then we're even.", and shot him. The Secrets of Providence Grey leaked information regarding an impending coup in Morocco to construction conglomerate Hamilton-Lowe, who in turn asked the ICA to eliminate two key members of the coup, General Reza Zaydan and Swedish banker Claus Hugo Strandberg, to protect their contracts in the country. Around this time, Grey used the keys obtained from Cobb and Hajun to open a bank vault in New York containing information on all Providence assets and operatives, ransacking the place. Killing Thomas Cross After Indie band singer Jordan Cross was assassinated in Bangkok, his body was brought back to New York City to be buried. Many family members came to his funeral, including his father Thomas Cross, reclusive media mogul Providence operative. Grey exploited Cross' public appearance, and had his militia kidnap him from his son's funeral and subsequently killed, in order for hackers to loot his accounts. Under The Scope After the ICA tied Grey's actions to an organized militia, they sent Agent 47 to their compound in Colorado to eliminate four significant mercenaries working for Grey. Afterwards, Grey watched 47 exit the compound through the scope of a sniper rifle from a nearby hill. Wracked with guilt, Olivia Hall rightly assumed the ICA found the camp by tracing her, but Grey reassures her that she did well, and they shouldn't speak again until the heat dies down. As she fears for her life, Grey further calms her down by explaining his backstory to her. As he plans to pull the trigger to kill the unaware 47, the latter glances back towards Grey's position, sensing his presence. He then takes his finger off the trigger, and lets 47 go, claiming that he knows him "better than anyone." Return to Johannesburg Grey calls Olivia in Berlin from an abandoned asylum in Romania. He quells her worries that 47 is now working for Providence and is coming for him, stating that 47 will remember--needs to remember--their friendship, imperative for obtaining a lead on the Providence Partners. He asks Olivia to help him infiltrate Ether and calls Rico Delgado for a related favor. Later, Grey and his militia storm Ether’s headquarters in Johannesburg to steal a device before blowing up the facility and killing Ether CEO Neleis De Waal as part of a hostage tape outing the existence of Providence to the world. An Old Friend Grey returns to Romania and lures 47 into the asylum, which he and Diana believe to have been purchased by Grey via cryptocurrency. Grey reminds 47 of their past here, being experimented on and shaped into killers for Providence--that Grey remembers it all, as he escaped before 47 and the other clones’ memories were wiped. Known to 47 as his childhood friend, Subject 6, Grey convinces him of their friendship via a pact that they made long ago: to tear down Providence. At his safehouse in Berlin, Grey explains the history behind Providence and Ort-Meyer’s experiments to Diana, in addition to his plan of finding the Constant--coincidentally, her current client--so they can use his knowledge of the Partners’ true identities to hunt them down. To trace the Constant, Grey suggests, they need to find his predecessor, the first Constant of Providence, a man who, if still alive, only 47 would remember due to his personal confrontation with him as a child at the asylum. The device Grey stole from Ether is revealed to be an antidote for the memory wipe, and he injects it into 47’s neck. 47 recalls he and Grey’s fateful escape attempt, and the man who punished them: Janus. Finding the Constant Grey and Diana act as co-handlers in aiding 47’s subsequent mission to Whittleton Creek, Vermont, where he succeeds in eliminating Janus and acquiring several clues that link him to the current Constant. Back in Berlin, Grey reviews the new intel, including redacted information related to The Ark Society, a secret organization founded by Janus and one of Providence’s assets. While Hall and Diana work on a plan to determine its location, Grey commiserates with 47 over their past. Grey approves their plan to track Janus’ coffin to the Ark Society’s headquarters on the Isle of Sgàil in the North Atlantic. Traveling by boat two months later, Grey confirms with Diana that the Constant is in place for their eventual abduction scheme. When asked why he didn’t walk away when he found out about Providence, Grey recounts his time working for Cobb and his discovery that he was a member of Providence all along. Connecting with Diana, he offers his condolences for her parents’ loss. He gives Diana a gun to protect herself from his mercenary crew before he and 47 depart the ship for the isle. Grey helps 47 kidnap the Constant, now revealed to be known as Arthur Edwards, and they tie him down in the brig of their boat somewhere in the North Sea. Grey punches Edwards in the face, demanding info on the Partners. He reveals the three dynasties that built Providence: the Ingrams, the Carlisles, and the Stuyvesants. Diana stays behind while Grey and 47 pursue this lead, and Grey warns her to keep an eye on Edwards. Pursuing the Partners Grey and 47 speed by raft to a waiting seaplane, with Grey urging their pursuit of the Partners over any other concerns. When they arrive at an airfield to transfer to a private jet, they learn that the Partners are transitioning between identities and that Edwards has advised them to "follow the money” instead; to this end, Grey suggests they head to the New York branch of the Milton-Fitzpatrick investment bank, where the Partner accounts reside and where they must eliminate Athena Savalas, the last remaining Providence tie to the bank, in order to cover their tracks after they’ve stolen the account data. When they arrive in New York, Grey goes over the plan with 47 before departing to let the assassin do his job. Later that night, 47 and Grey meet in an alleyway after the successful mission, where Grey directs him to a plane set for the Maldives. Piloting their jet to the islands, Grey says that the bank data yielded payments made out to HAVEN, a small company that creates new identities for wealthy criminals, and that 47 must eliminate the company’s three heads in order to prevent them from resetting valuable information regarding the Partners’ new lives on their server so Olivia can hack into it. Grey sets up a small staging area in a cove near Haven Island, meeting with 47 after the mission to report back from Olivia that the Partners’ new identities and locations were successfully acquired. Determined to fulfill their pact, Grey informs 47 that they’re to leave the islands before a storm hits. Personality Lucas Grey had and still possess a form of brother-like bond with Agent 47 and they would be the closest of friends and even know each other's deepest secrets. Unlike 47, Grey had not been regulated to extensive mental treatments designed to suppress human emotions because he had escaped. This had led Grey to develop a conscience, which has left him with guilt over the horrible actions he had combined in Providence's name. This and the torture 47 had been put through due to Providence, caused him to wage a war against Providence. He could even show remorse for the death of Diana Burnwood's parents, something which shocked her, since all clones she had encountered do not possess any form of guilt or sentiment. Abilities * Physical Enhancements: Like Agent 47, Grey is also a clone created to have the same genetically engineered physical attributes, which are superior to human beings. * Master Strategist: One of his most profound traits is that he is truly a master strategist and his high intellect even allowed him to deduce the existence of Providence, whom themselves are hypothetical even by the standards of the world's top-level Intelligence Agencies. * Providence Knowledge: Lucas Grey possesses a detailed knowledge and a borderline obsession with Providence. He knows detailed information about up and on the rise Providence operatives and intimates, and knows some information about existing and long term operatives of Providence, which itself is a very impressive feat. * Special Ops Mastery: Like Agent 47, he too was heavily trained in unarmed combat, counterintelligence, counterinsurgency, assassinations, guerrilla warfare, reconnaissance, infiltration, interrogation, multilingualism, discipline and even other mercenary works. Relationships Agent 47 Lucas Grey is a childhood friend of Agent 47 and his partner in crime when they were assassins for Dr. Ort-Meyer and Providence. Trivia *Even though Lucas Grey is the main antagonist, he and Agent 47 never meet each other in person in HITMAN™. *Lucas Grey is the first main antagonist to become the tritagonist. *Subject 6 is the closest thing 47 had to a friend and brother before the amnesia treatments by Dr. Ort-Meyer. *In the concept art, Lucas Grey has a tattoo on his right arm. Gallery Concept Art ShadowClientConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Shadow Client. HITMAN™ H2016-ShadowClientInfobox.png H2016-SClientStalker.png|The Shadow Client in Paris, watching Agent 47's flight take off. H2016-SClientTakesManHostage.png|The Shadow Client taking the Providence keyholder hostage in Johannesburg. References Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ Category:Featured Articles Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:Clone Category:HITMAN™ 2 Characters